1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to ram-type means for use in laying floors consisting of a plurality of abutting planks resting on support members and more specifically to such ram-type means especially adapted for use in laying floors in railroad cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents disclosed ram means for urging adjacent planks or the like against one another during the laying of a floor: Prentice, U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,491; Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,715; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,166; Lassahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,335; and Hernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,546. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Prior ram-type means for use in laying floors consisting of a plurality of abutting planks resting on support members have been disadvantageous for a number of reasons. For example, no prior ram-type means applied force downward on the planks thereby making it difficult to tie such planks to support members with clip-like tie means such as disclosed in Curtis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,376. Also, all known prior ram-type units require some disadvantageous procedure of anchoring the unit to allow the unit to direct a force against the planks being laid. At present, the normal method used to attach such planks to support members with a clip-like tie means is to utilize a prize bar with a foot to rest on the floor panel and an extension on the end to hook under the flanges of the support member. This is used to exert vertical pressure and a sledge hammer with a wood block cushion is used to move the plank horizontally into place.